


Ah, forgive me, but I seem to be lost… could you help me?

by Earlgreyer



Series: FeVer Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt of the same name by revolutionjack over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, forgive me, but I seem to be lost… could you help me?

This was the dumbest party game he’d ever participated in. Actually _participate_ was probably the wrong word. _Coerced_. That was closer to the truth. Dorian had dropped several not-so-subtle hints that his entire existence would end if he didn’t go to this party, but he’d insisted that he couldn’t go by himself. Felix knew that it had something to do with the guy from their Art Appreciation class that Dorian had been flirting with for weeks. Although the guy didn’t seem to have caught on that Dorian wasn’t just being nice. He was cute, but kind of slow on the uptake.

And now Dorian and the reason that he _had_ to be at the party were in the back seat snogging, and neither one looked like they were interested in getting out of the car. “Cullen, I’m just going to leave the keys her in the ignition. OK? I’ll just go see if I can find the…” He trailed off as he caught sight of them in the rear view mirror. Sighing he got out of the car and walked into the graveyard, towards mausoleum, alone. _OK. This isn’t creepy at all. At night. By myself._ “I hate scavenger hunts. They are so stupid!” He walked around what seemed like hundreds of headstones and stomped towards the building. _This is Dorian’s area of expertise. He should be doing this not me!_ He tried very hard not to think about the building’s function. _There are not dead people in there. It’s just pretty architecture._

He slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. _Just get the rubbing and then get out and back to the car._ _You can do this. You can do this_. He clutched the piece of paper and pencil in his hand as he looked for the name they needed. “Oh, thank goodness!” He hurried over to the plaque and slapped the paper across the name and rubbed the flat end of the lead across the parchment. Quickly _Ferdinand Genitivi_ appeared along with the required Chantry symbol and Felix hightailed it out of there. Only when he left he got turned around and didn’t remember which way lead back to the car. _Kaffas_!

He headed the way he thought he’d come from, but after a few minutes he figured out it was the wrong direction. He pulled out his phone and tried to call Dorian but there was no signal. _Of course not._ He was just starting to panic when a hand dropped onto his shoulder. He screamed and spun around, clutching his chest.

“Whoa! Sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Felix almost fainted with relief when he realized it was a guy that had touched him and not a ghost. His heart was beating a mile a minute. “What are you doing out here?!” It was at that point that Felix noticed the guy. _Really_ noticed. He seemed to be about Felix’s age, or maybe closer to Dorian’s. He had eyes the color of the ocean, deep and blue and gentle. His long dark hair was pulled back into a knot at the nape of his neck and his close cropped beard and mustache framed sensual cherry red lips. Felix reflexively licked his own, feeling a warm flush spread through him. He was staring, and realized that the guy was saying something. “I’m sorry. What?”

“I said that I was about to ask you what you were doing out here. But then I noticed your paper.” He waved his own.

“Ah. I see. You are also on the scavenger hunt.” Felix rolled his eyes.

“Not into it?”

“No. And my team has decided to abandon me in favor of groping each other instead.” He snorted. “Can’t say as I blame them. That would be preferable to running around in search of odds and ends.” He looked at the guy and held out his hand. “I’m Felix.” He was thankful that he’d managed to keep his voice steady.

“Carver.” His hand was warm and his grip was firm without being painful. “So you must belong to the car that I parked next to. The one with the steamed up windows.”

Felix sighed with relief. _Thank goodness!_ “Well, ah, forgive me, but I seem to be lost… could you help me?”

Carver chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, follow me. I’ll lead you back. It’s easy to get turned around in here.” Felix realized he hadn’t let go of Carver’s hand and quickly let go, blushing profusely. Carver chuckled. “You know, my team isn’t much better. They didn’t even come out here with me. They’re probably back at the Frat house drinking.” Felix felt light headed as Carver glanced over and their eyes met again. “Is there anyone waiting for you back there? A girlfriend maybe?”

Felix smiled and shook his head, coyly biting his lower lip. “No. I’m not currently seeing anyone. How about you?”

“Nah. The last person I dated turned out to be a jerk. He was only seeing me to get to my brother, actually.” He shrugged. “Hey, do you just want to ditch this? Go get a coffee with me?”

Felix smiled widely and tossed the paper over his shoulder. “I’d love to.”


End file.
